Stormy Times
by Xyphog
Summary: Ryou keeps coming home late, and Bakura is tired of thinking why. Warning: angst and OOC bakura.
1. Selfish Storm

Warnings: Swearing, prostitution references, violence, a lot of swearing, manlove, a lot of angst, and um... anything else that may offend you.

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, not now and will never. please don't sue!

Chapter one, Selfish Storm

Light rain patters on the pavement outside. Water streaks down the windowpane, blurring the teen's view of the outside world. A warm breath mists against the cold glass. Sitting in the his hikari's dark room, the white haired teen is perched on the windowsill, occasional bursts of light illuminating his pale face as it rests against the glass. The boredom was almost unbearable. But not as much as the waiting. The waiting that has driven him mad every night for the past few weeks. He does not know where his light went, and he would probably never know because Ryou would never tell him. Unless he was forced to tell, which was what Bakura planned to do tonight. The waiting in the dark had gone on long enough.

Barely audible over the roar of the storm, soft footsteps pat along the pathway leading up to the front door of the house. The quiet click of the key in the lock. The creak as the door swings open and then the soft thud as the door is closed. Almost soundless footsteps. The tension is all too much to bear. Clenching his fists, Bakura gets up off the windowsill and paces to the door of the room, hearing the door downstairs shut with a resounding click. Soft feet echo on the stairs and the landing. They get louder and then pause as they reach Bakura's room. Ryou checked that Bakura was asleep every night that he was home late.

Of course, Bakura was never asleep, for he was lying there, waiting for his light's safe return. He would never admit it but he would always fear for the younger boy's safety late at night, with so many rapists around. No, he definitely didn't want _his_ hikari's virginity to be stolen by some stranger. He wanted, and he was shamed to say it, Ryou all to himself. The door handle turns downwards and Bakura's thoughts are turned to the present. He steps into the shadows as the door swings open, hiding from the light flooding in from the landing. The door closes softly.

Ryou turns around, gasping slightly at his yami's ghostly form as a bolt of lightning lights up the room. "Kura, you gave me quite a fright there." Ryou goes to turn on the light, but finds it doesn't work. Sighing, he goes into his cupboard and extracts a candle, resting it on the table and lighting it. The flame casts a faint warm glow on the room. "And what, may I ask, are you doing in my room?" He asks, glancing around nervously. His snowy white locks are plastered to his face with rain and his clothes cling to his body like a second skin. His eyeliner has run down his face, but Bakura assumes it is due to the rain.

"Waiting. For you." The taller teen says calmly, taking a step towards his hikari.

Ryou begins, "You needn't have, Kura, I-"

"Where were you? Don't you realize how worried I've been?!" he blurts out, blushing slightly after in realization for saying his secret. But Ryou doesn't seem to take it into account.

"I'm ever so sorry Kura, it never occurred to me." Ryou replies quietly, "As to where I've been, I don't think it's any of your business."

"What do you mean none of my business?!" he screams, flinging his arms up into the air in anger.

"Since when have you ever cared about me!? Since when do you want to know where I've been!? YOU'RE JUST A SELFISH BASTARD WHO CARES ABOUT NO-ONE BUT HIMSELF, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING?!" Ryou yells in return, angry at his yami for shouting at him for no reason.

Bakura never meant to hurt his light, but he never counted on being shouted at. He could handle the refusal to being told something, he would get it out of Ryou eventually, but yelling was totally out of the question. In one liquid smooth movement his hand sweeps through the air and collides loudly with his hikari's soft cheek. Ryou lets out a cry of shock and raises his hand to his face, staring at his yami. Bakura blinks through confused eyes; had he just done what he thought he did? This was the first time he had touched his hikari violently, though he would constantly verbally abuse the shorter teen. Something tingled inside his body and a faint smile played on his lips, this new feeling was somehow related to the pain he caused his light.

He grabs Ryou's arm firmly, feeling a wave of pleasure shoot up his spine as his hikari cries out in pain. Another flash of lightning. Ryou struggles in the tight grasp his yami has on his arm, but it's no use.

"Where did you go?" Bakura asks calmly.

"None of your business," Ryou says though gritted teeth.

"Tell me!" Bakura shouts, flinging his hikari onto the bed.

"Why should I?!" The shorter teen yells, scrambling off the mattress, getting angrier by the second.

"Because I told you to and you have to do as I say or you will be punished." Bakura says, glaring at the younger boy in the room. The other white haired teen's eyes widen. "Get. Out. Now." Ryou says, walking over to the door and flinging it open.

Bakura takes a step towards it, and Ryou breathes a sigh of relief. Of course if Bakura left now, there would be no story, so he will do the opposite. Bakura shuts the door quietly, smirking like a maniac. Because of his tomb robber capabilities he can lock doors as easily as he can open them. The key on the other side falls to the floor with a clatter. Bakura had often locked Ryou in his room, for fear of his light's safety; he was aware that something like this would happen, but he had never locked himself in with his hikari. "Get out" Ryou says fiercely, although his hazel eyes betrayed his true feelings, fear. Bakura could smell it, or was that the young teen's natural, intoxicating scent? Bakura couldn't deny that he hadn't come into his light's room to smell him. He used nothing elaborate in his washing process, so it must be how he's always smelt.

Ryou stalks over to the phone and picking it up, he says, "Get out or I'm calling the police" Bakura ignores him. Ryou dials 999. In a heartbeat, Bakura is directly in front of his hikari. He swipes his hand across the table, knocking off everything on it, including the phone. The cable pulls the phone out of Ryou's hand just as he is about to speak. A loud crack resounds through the room. Silence. Only the storm outside can be heard.

After a minute of staring wordlessly at each other Ryou whispers, "You broke my phone. You bastard." Bakura roughly grabs him and thrusts him against the wall, using one of his large hands to grasp both of the smaller teens wrists, holding him in place. Ryou struggles furiously, but it's no use. Instead, he kicks his yami viciously in the shin, but he doesn't react. Bakura raises his hand and slaps Ryou again, relishing in the cry of anguish. Tears begin to well up his hazel orbs and spill over his porcelain cheeks silently. Bakura marvels at the sight, but then feels disgusted to be getting happiness out of this small ones suffering. He did it to everyone else in his past-life, and he did enjoy it, but he never wanted to hurt his angel. Yet, he continues, regardless of his true feelings.

With his free hand he pinches his hikari's bottom lip. Smiling sickly, he increases the pressure, his sharp nails digging into the soft pink flesh, drawing blood. Ryou stays silent, but his pain is written across his face. Bakura licks his lips, for so long has he wanted to taste his hikari, more than he wanted to take his virginity, but it was a close second. He wipes a drop of blood that is collecting at bottom of the other's lip and brings it to his own. His tongue darts out and samples it like a fine wine and is repulsed to say he loves the taste as much as he loves his hikari's smell. Leaning forward, he drags his tongue over the younger teen's trembling lip, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as the blood sends tingles of pleasure through his body.

The shorter boy shivers, his clothes are very wet from the storm. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep. But instead he was standing up, a prisoner of his yami, his clothes still freezing him. "You're cold. Let's get you out of these clothes then." Bakura says, releasing the youth. A flash of light is cast across the room. Ryou freezes, his arms still above his head. All of Bakura's previous actions are forgotten, well almost; his lip and cheek still sting. Why was his evil, selfish yami being helpful? Last time Bakura helped him with clothes, he had run off with them all as well as the towels when he was showering in the swimming pool in town. He'd had to borrow somebody's towel because he had given Bakura his trunks too. He is jerked out of his thoughts when his dark begins to peel off his t-shirt.

"Kura, wait-" Ryou begins, but his breath hitches in his throat as his yami's warm fingers trail over his pale flesh, sending a shiver down the snowy haired boy's spine. Sweeping his hair over to one side, he wrings it out onto the carpet, watching the rainwater pool on the floor before seeping into the plush carpet. Bakura's hand lingers on his shoulder, which is where it rested. Ryou gives an embarrassed cough. Bakura removes his hand as if he had been burned. After dragging his jeans off, Ryou waits, staring expectantly at his yami. Bakura puts his things on the radiator and then waits, looking at the hazel eyed teen. Lightning flashes, though more dully than before.

Sighing, Ryou finally says, "Can you please turn around? Haven't you heard of privacy?" He then smiles sweetly. This small gesture of affection did it. Bakura had been holding back the urge to jump on his hikari and fuck him senseless but the innocent smile he just received was too much.

"I know nothing of privacy," Bakura growls, pushing his almost naked light onto the bed. Placing his hands firmly on the boys pale shoulders, he forces him backwards. He straddles the teen and gazes down at the still body beneath him, his thoughts clearly not kosher (Coughs (xx)). Bending down, he kisses his hikari lightly on the lips. The youth's eyes widen and he begins to struggle under the larger one's weight. The older teen draws back and, in the dim glow from the candle, Ryou sees him smirk. "Stop it," Ryou growls, trying to sound confident despite the situation he is in.

Bakura leans in again, to whisper in Ryou's ear. "Only if you tell me where you've been," he whispers, his tongue dipping out slightly to lick Ryou's earlobe. Stifling an unintentional moan, Ryou shakes his head slightly. Sighing, Bakura brings his face back in front of his light's own. He moves so close their noses press against one another. Bakura's tongue shoots out so fast that Ryou has no time to react as it enters his mouth, roaming his entire cavity. Ryou raises his hands to push him off but Bakura's hands find his own and pins them onto the bed, above the albino's head.

Shifting slightly, one of Bakura's hand clasps both Ryou's slender wrists and he moves back into a sitting position, moving onto his hikari's legs. With his free hand he begins to slide down the last item of restricting clothing. "Kura, please," he pleads, struggling further. "Where. Have. You. Been. Going." Bakura asks, locking eyes with the smaller teen. Despite his position, Ryou manages to push his yami off the bed and onto the floor. Bakura is about to get up and hit his hikari but freezes when he sees angry tears well up in the other teen's eyes.

"You want to know where I've been!? I've been selling my body so that we can live in this house. Ever since you spent all my savings on that TV, which you broke, I've had to take up prostitution. You couldn't possibly think that I can pay all the bills with the little money I get working behind a counter. And since you never contribute any money for the keep of the house, I had no choice."

"You mean you're not a…?"

"No I'm not. But luckily I lost it to someone who actually cared for me."

"Who?" Bakura's head turns sharply to face his light.

"It was Yami. I told him about what I had to do and he offered-"

"I don't give a damn about what he offered! Do you think that I want to hear this?!" he cries, anger and frustration welling up inside his already heavy heart, that his enemy, had turned this sweet child into a man. And to make it worse, Ryou said it like he didn't regret it.

"You seemed to be so eager to find out where I was before. Do you want me to describe every nauseating, sordid moment that I spent with another man, wishing to be with you, since you're so keen to hear all the details? Well the first time I did it with a stranger he shoved his-" Ryou says, his bottom lip trembling yet again.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" He shouts, missing the words: 'wishing to be with you.'

"-I thought you wanted to know. My first customer ripped off all my clothes and took pictures of me, he paid extra for them. The he got naked as well and threw me on the bed. He threw me so hard I hit my head and I started to bleed, but he didn't care-"

"Shut up!" Bakura screams, getting up and pacing the room. A flash of lightning lights up Ryou's tear stained face.

"-he still fucked me really hard, despite my pleading. When he saw me crying he would laugh and thrust into me harder-" Ryou continues, ignoring his yami.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Bakura cries, trying to block out Ryou's haunting voice.

"-Making me scream even louder than I already was. He didn't even use a lubricant. There was blood everywhere," Ryou pauses briefly to watch Bakura storm around the room throwing the occasional object, muttering furiously for Ryou to 'shut up', "he was fat and sweaty and after my screaming stopped all I could hear was his heavy, ragged breathing. When he was finished with my body he threw me the money and left me in the hotel room where we met up alone. I spent hours trying to wash off his smell and the disgusting feeling of always being dirty-"

"-Shut up!" Bakura repeats, his voice faltering slightly.

"But as I eventually learned, that no matter how much I scrub my body, I will never be able to rid myself of the scent of a whore, a filthy, dirty, disgusting slut-"

"Please, shut up" Bakura cries, flinging himself at the white haired boy, sobbing into his chest. He couldn't bear to listen to his hikari's suffering. While he was fine inflicting verbal and physical pain on his light, the thought that someone else did the same made him feel sick. The room lights up with another flash of lightning. Ryou stops speaking, too shocked for words. He had reduced his Yami, the most vile, selfish, evil being on earth to a tear-stained mess, begging him to stop talking.

Slowly he raises a hand to his dark's rough hair, stroking it softly, in a feeble attempt to comfort him. It had always been Ryou the one who needed the comforting; it was odd to be trying to make an evil spirit who had once shared his body happy. "I-I shouldn't have asked. I just wanted to know where you went. I was scared that you might get raped. But I guess I was right in a way." Bakura mumbles quietly. "It's alright. I'm glad to get it off my chest." Ryou whispers softly. Silence. Only the crack of thunder is heard.

Bakura coughs in embarrassment and gets up, wiping his face, blushing to be seen like this. "I-you-we need to be going to bed." He stutters, unsure of what to say in a situation like this. He stumbles over to the door unlocking it with a quick wave of the hand. Ryou simply pulls his duvet over him and watches as Bakura shuts the door. The small gust of wind is enough to cause the candle to flicker and go out, leaving Ryou in the dark, all alone with his thoughts and fears.


	2. Apologies

Warning: swearing, OOC Bakura, total idiocy and other offensive things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thankyou.

Chapter two, Apologies

Bakura is waiting for his hikari down in the mediocre kitchen. He wants nothing more than to say sorry, to beg for forgiveness, but it was so unlike him to do so, he would not know what to say. Sighing, he checks the time, 7:48 in the morning. He wonders what his hikari is doing, for he will surely be late for school now. Bakura, Yami and Marik do not need to go to school, for the simple reason that to the law, they never existed. He decides to make his light some tea. He gets out the youth's favorite mug, a green one with a photograph of himself and Ryou printed onto it. He smiles fondly at the picture.

They were both exploring London when Ryou randomly pulled out his camera and asked someone to take a picture of them both standing in front of the houses of parliament. Ryou seemed very interested in the city, but to Bakura it was nothing more than a bunch of old buildings, mixed in with new ones. Though he did enjoy pushing Ryou into the Thames and jumping in himself for a swim. His light had been furious that day, yelling at him all the way back to the hotel on the train. Dragging himself out of the memory, he makes his other half some earl gray tea, Ryou's favorite, and he is about to carry it upstairs when he hears his hikari's soft footsteps cross the landing.

Ryou slumps down the stairs, yawning deeply. Bakura fails to notice the blush appearing on his hikari's cheeks. Bakura hands him the drink and Ryou takes it cautiously. His yami never made him tea before, and once, when his dark cooked him some food, Ryou fell asleep at the table because of the seeping pills Bakura mixed in. Well, going back to sleep wouldn't be so bad, he thinks, taking a sip of the tea. "What about school? Do you even know what time it is?" Bakura asks, leaning on the counter to survey the shorter albino. He is standing sluggishly; the loose pajamas he'd just put on hang limply around his slim frame, his eyes half closed. "I don't feel like going to school today," he says, averting his gaze from Bakura's own.

"Why not?" The elder of the two asked. Ryou was always at school, why would he want to miss one day and ruin his full attendance record?

"Urm… Well… I…" Ryou bit his lip, unsure of whether to tell Bakura the truth. Lying would be pretty useless, because among his Yami's many talents, detecting lies was one of them. "I was walking home yesterday and I came across the guys," he was referring to the Yugi-Tachi, consisting of Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Ryou and Bakura (I think it may be wrong though!!), "And I decided to tell them how I earned the extra money for the house. They all took it relatively well, as well as a friend should feel after finding out that their friend had taken up prostitution. Well, everyone exept Tea. She took it badly, well REALLY badly. She started calling me all sorts of names and then proceeding so far as to actually slap me. When I tried to reason with her she just stalked off into the night, ignoring me completely. The other guys followed her; worried that she might get raped, and completely forgot about me and the state I was in. That was why I was crying." He finishes quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Bakura is speechless.

Tea had seemed like a nice, loyal friend. Now, in Bakura's eyes, she was even worse than him, but of course no one else would have thought it. After a few moments of him moving his mouth but nothing coming out, he managed to hiss, "Those bastards. I'll kill them all!" he begins to stride over to the door, completely forgetting that he is only dressed in a pair of silk boxers, the reason for Ryou's blush that is still on his face. "It's fine Kura, they were just looking out for Tea. And Tea just reacted a bit erratically. Don't worry about it." Ryou places a hand softly on his yami's toned chest, effectively halting him.

Bakura sighs, "You must stop being so soft Ryou, and it's going to be your downfall." Ryou chuckles quietly, draining the rest of his tea. He walks over to the sink, washing his mug under the tap. Bakura is silent. After Ryou has dried the cup and replaced it back into the cupboard he sighs and stretches. He is about to walk out of the kitchen but Bakura manages to mumble, "Ryou…?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… erm… about yesterday…I' m… I mean I didn't…. I didn't mean to… oh… shit…" The ex-tomb robber stumbles over the words, unsure of what to say.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He turns away from Ryou's puzzled gaze and clenches his fists in frustration for not being able to apologize properly. "It's alright Kura, you don't have to say anything." Ryou says, taking a small step towards his dark. "No. It's not okay. What I did to you was wrong. I should never have asked and I certainly shouldn't have hit you. I swear I will never touch you again." He sighs deeply and turns around, staring into his light's eyes. "And for that I am truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He exhales deeply, he finally said it.

Ryou just stands there, unable to speak. Although he had a feeling his Yami might apologize, but it still shocked him to hear his dark say it. Bakura drops his gaze to the floor, fearful of not being pardoned. "Yes." Ryou's lips finally manage to form a single word. Bakura glances up from the floor to see the shorter albino smiling shyly. His heart jumps at the sight. His hand twitches slightly beside him; he wants to touch those pink slivers of flesh, to taste them. He manages to resist the urge to kiss his hikari then and there but his resolve is fading.

He coughs and excuses himself, hiding the blush dusting his pale pace with his white bangs. "Oh and Kura," Ryou says. Bakura doesn't turn around, for fear of what he may do if he sees his hikari's face again. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about my other 'job.' Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, um, yeah" Bakura says hurriedly, rushing up to his room to slap himself for having such feelings for his hikari.

Bakura entertains himself with a few horror movies in his room. He dreads the moment when he will have to face his light again; he expects the urges will become too strong. Of course he loves Ryou; every yami loves their hikari, but they loved them because they formed a bond, like family. Which was what Bakura suspected, that his hikari loved him as a sort of demented brother, if he loved him at all. The ring spirit didn't want to be loved like one loves a relative, only loving them because they have to; he wanted the love you chose to give. Sighing, he gave in. All he wanted was Ryou to love him. Any love was love right, even if it's not the right shape? (Xx I said "love/loves/loved" 12 times in that paragraph… I apologize now for my lack of more inventive words)

Bakura turns off the television, stretching. Running his fingers down his jagged hair he jogs downstairs, calling out his hikari's name. "I'm watching tv Kura, wanna watch?" Ryou replies, slouching into the sofa. "I'm fine thanks," Bakura says, his eyes firmly glued onto the fridge. The archway leading into the living room displayed Ryou sitting on the couch perfectly, and Bakura almost died trying not to look at his hikari now. He had caught the briefest glimpse of Ryou splayed across the couch in only his silk boxers. Opening the fridge door Bakura frowns, "Where's the milk?" he calls to his light.

"Ran out," his other half replies lazily.

"Go get some" Bakura demands.

"In nothing but my dainty, almost see-though boxers, I think not my dear Kura," Ryou chuckles.

Inside the bakura's twisted mind all he could hear was himself shouting, "Please go out in nothing but your dainty, almost see-through boxers, I beg of you! Then I would be allowed to ravish you with good reason, oh please do Ryou!" Instead, he manages to grumble, "So I have to go and get it myself?"

"Yes Bakura, you do" Ryou sighs in the other room, his voice barely audible over the loud program on the television. Grumbling loudly, the ex-tomb robber storms out of the house and up to the shop.

After about ten minutes of walking he comes to the small off license, and, lo-and-behold, the bloody thing is closed. Bakura stamps a foot in frustration. He looks at the door to find a small notice: "Closed down for refurbishment, sorry for the inconvenience." he reads. Nostrils flaring, he says through gritted teeth, "You will be bloody sorry for the inconvenience, you milk-depraving bast-"

"Aww, has poor widdle Kura-wura not got any milk-wilky?" Bakura's eyes widen in shock. That voice. That same voice that he hears almost every day of his modern life. That same voice, who's owner (and his light) has been best friends with Ryou ever since he came out of that stupid bloody sennen puzzle. "Yami," he says, biting his lip. "Where's Ryou? I think I might-" Yami never gets to finish his sentence, because Bakura's fist has swung by to greet his face. Letting the shorter boy fall to the floor unconscious, Bakura yells, "That's for fucking my hikari before me!" This causes many passers by to glance nervously in his direction, but he ignores them all. He then kicks the fallen teen viciously in the stomach, "That's for being so damn annoying" he delivers another kick for good measure, before pausing to think of a reason to have kicked him for the third time. "And that's for having a midget for a Hikari!" Smiling to himself, the Egyptian strides down the street on air.

That is, before he comes to yet another closed shop. Breathing slowly and deeply, he counts to ten. This was the only way he can resist blowing anything up. Turning on his heel Bakura walks up to a teenager a bit younger than himself. "Where's the nearest shop that's actually open?" he asks.

"Urrr… well mate, you'll be wanting that shop down on the high-street," the shorter of the two smirks.

"The high street?! Do you even realize how far away that is?!"

"Sorry mate, gotta run," the stranger says, jogging off. Muttering all sorts of profanities, the ring spirit makes his way to the third shop.

Hands twitching violently he reads the sign on the shop window. "Closing down sale Sunday November 5th till Sunday November 12th. Will be shutting down on final day of sale. Sorry for the inconvenience caused." "Oh yeah? Well inconvenience this," Bakura says furiously, punching a fist through the pane of glass. With satisfaction he hears a few people scream as the glass breaks and spills over the pavement. "Is there no shop in the world that is open today?! For the love of Ra!" he screams, still facing the broken window. In the distance he hears someone squeal, "Kura-kins!" Without a seconds notice a pair of arms wrap themselves around his chest and knock him over. Seeing the flurry of blond locks before his eyes and the annoying squealing voice, he growls, "Malik, you bastard, get the hell off of me this instant."

The two Yamis are in a very uncomfortable position: Marik is lying on top of Bakura, and Bakura has his face on the pavement. "Awww, you're no fun kura-kins! What's given you the hump?" The one on top pouts, but it is not seen by the white haired teen below. "It seems your giving me quite the hump, Marik." He says through gritted teeth. The other laughs heartily. "Oh Kura-kins, you're so funny! I never thought you could joke!"

"Marik, I've told you a million times now, never call me Kura-kins,"

"But you seemed to like it when we were dating!"

"It was not dating, you idiot, it was casual sex!" The taller shouts, rolling the other yami off of himself and standing up. (Sorry that Marik is so OOC but I think he's just constantly high O.o)

"You still asked me to call it out when you were fucking me!" Marik smirks. Silence. More silence. Then the blond Egyptian says, "Shame about Ryou. Such a sweet kid-" Before the sentence is finished Bakura grabs Marik by the neck and slams him into the wall. "Never, never talk about Ryou, ever again, or that Ra-forsaken pharaoh." Bakura says angrily.

"Oh, oh this is precious! Bakura, The King of Thieves, is jealous of Yami, The Midget from Hell! Is it because he had the guts to ask Ryou for a shag before you did?"

"Do you still want to keep that pretty face, Marik?" Bakura growls, tightening his grip on the tomb keeper's throat. The other says nothing, so he lets Marik drop to the floor. Bakura begins to walk off but Marik calls, "Hey, Kura-kins, do you know where yami is? I was meant to meet up with him."

Not turning round the other answers smugly, "He's probably lying on the ground where I left him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The other doesn't reply, but instead raises a hand and waves, continuing walking. After about ten more minutes he finally comes to a shop that sells milk. As he is waiting in the queue, he checks his watch; he's been looking for milk for the best part of forty minutes. Forty bloody minutes! He gets to the till and hands over the money, pocketing the change.


	3. Bath time

Warnings: swearing, nudity, bakura being an idiot, and um a bath.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. not Yu-gi-oh. I **don't** own it. get it got it good.

Chapter three, Bath time

Making his way back to the house, he grumbles about what a waste of time it all was. Well, he did get to punch Yami, so it wasn't all that bad. After knocking on the door and waiting, he comes to the conclusion that Ryou has gone out or something.

He unlocks the door and closes it softly behind him. He goes into the kitchen and puts the milk away, realizing he wanted a black coffee anyway, so the journey was after all, completely pointless. Taking a sip of his coffee, he walks into the living room and lies down on the sofa. Shutting his eyes, he thinks of Ryou. A very scantily clad Ryou. A very sexy Ryou with nothing on, apart from a black thong. Bakura fails to realize he has begun to drool. Suddenly these thoughts are disturbed by Yami. The two teens begin to kiss, which in turn becomes more heated and Bakura is grudgingly forced to abandon the dream.

Then Bakura notices something; a quiet noise, softer than the flap of a dove's wing, coming from upstairs. Placing his mug of coffee onto the table, he follows the noise upstairs. As he nears it, he realizes it is not just a noise, but it is angelic, breath-taking singing. The words mean nothing to Bakura, as he nears the song's source, the bathroom. He smells the air, lavender. The door is ajar, and a soft glowing light spills out onto the dark hallway. Stepping just as silently as before, he crosses to the other side of the door so that he can see in.

Although he knows the only person it could be; his heart still jumps as he sees his hikari. Ryou is lying in the water, his eyes closed, surrounded by candles. His hair is plastered to his face, but the English boy doesn't seem to care. His soft voice escaping from his mouth begins to drive Bakura crazy with want. Bakura's hand begins to twitch again. The ex-tomb robber tries to look away, to forget everything he's just seen, but his eyes are glued on the figure in the bath.

Against his will, his hand slowly pushes the door further open. Luckily, no sound is made. He pads across to the toilet and eases himself down onto it. His hikari doesn't notice. Bakura's rationality screams for him to get up and leave, but his desire shouts louder. After a few minutes Bakura has to grab his other hand, because it keeps trying to stroke the singing boy's hair. He keeps his eyes fixed on the shorter teen's calm face, in case his lust clouded mindset takes over if he sees anything else.

"You know, you have a really nice voice, you should try out for a choir or something," Bakura says casually, slapping himself mentally for blowing his cover. The harmonic song halts mid word. The shorter teen gasps and begins to get out the bath, but to which he thinks better and sinks back in, and gathers the bubbles in the water around himself. Bakura's eyes widen in shock, what in the name of Ra was he thinking?!

"Kura! What on earth are you doing?!" The shorter one cries; to which the flustered teen replies, "I don't know! I really should go!" In his embarrassed state Bakura forgets the door, which he closed before, and runs straight into it. In a daze, the ring spirit stumbles backwards, also forgetting about the bath. His knees hit the edge and he tumbles in, landing in the bathing teen's lap, hitting his head on the wall. Grabbing his throbbing skull, he groans loudly.

After the pain has somewhat subsided, Bakura realizes where he is. In a bath with Ryou. In a bath with a very naked Ryou. In a bath with a very naked Ryou with no form of protection from Bakura's corrupt mind. Bakura jumps out of the bath, shouting his apologies at a very embarrassed Ryou. The English boy just nods. Blushing profusely, Bakura wrenches open the door, almost breaking the hinges, and storms down the hall, leaving a trail of water behind him.

He slams the door shut and busies himself getting changed out of his soaking clothes. He hears Ryou hurry to his own room moments later. Groaning, the white haired teen smacks himself on the forehead for being such a complete idiot. For another couple of hours Bakura entertains himself with the Sims 2, making all of his family's lives hell. Bakura checks the time, it's already three-ish. Yawning, Bakura stretches out on his bed, falling into a sleep so light, it couldn't possibly be called sleep, more of a daze with out cause. During his snooze, Bakura turns on the radio, paying little attention; he just likes the background noise. After about an hour the news and weather comes on. "… more storms expected tonight, especially in the Domino area, better stay indoors. Tomorrow, scattered showers…" Bakura loses interest, instead concentrating on the spider on the ceiling above, continuing in his stupor.

After a couple of hours or so, Bakura walks over to his hikari's room, knocking on the door gently. Hearing no reply he pushes the door open, spilling light into the dark room. Heavy curtains are pulled over the window, blocking out most of the light from the early setting sun. A sleeping form is lying on the bed; it's Ryou. He's on top of the sheets, the damp towel strewn across his middle, blocking off the sight that Bakura wants to see. The ex-tomb robber takes a tentative step forward. He takes a few more so that he standing next to his light's bed. He watches the smaller teen's chest rise and fall steadily. His arm stretches out, his fingers delicately stroking the other boy's pale cheek. He runs his fingers through Ryou's still damp snowy tresses. The teen on the bed, shifts slightly in his sleep, a frown creasing his smooth face. It quickly disappears as Bakura caresses Ryou's cheek. The ring spirit leans closer, so close he can feel his light's shallow breath across his face. The smaller boy's mouth hangs open now, his tongue barely visible.

For the third time that day, Bakura's hand twitches, he longs to kiss that flesh. Ryou licks his lips, mumbling, "Kura, is that you?" The aforementioned teen jerks back, his breathing and his heartbeats quickening. "N**o**ooO**o**O**o****o**o. T**h**iS is a**l**L a Dr**e**A**m**" he says, trying to sound unlike himself, although he ends up sounding like a boy whose voice is breaking. He silently curses his lack of creativity when Ryou groans, "No it's not. I'm awake Kura." Ryou pauses to prop himself up on his elbow, his eyes still closed. "Why are you in my room?" No reply. The teen in bed opens his eyes. His yami isn't there. Only the open door is visible. Maybe it was a dream then, he thinks. Little does he know, his dark is actually hiding at the foot of his bed. Ryou gets up, letting the towel slip off of him, the fabric crumpling on the floor. All Bakura can do to stop himself doing anything he will regret is to slam his head into the wall beside him, so hard he knocks himself out. Which is exactly what he does. Hearing the noise, the naked teen whirls round to see his yami fall to the floor from behind his bed, unconscious. The first thing that runs though the younger boy's mind is of what his yami saw. Second, it was to get his yami onto the bed. That done, Ryou gets dressed. "So he was here all along! That pervert!" he mutters furiously, glaring at the unconscious teen on his bed. Whispering, "Baka," he exits the room, jogging down the stairs to have a snack.


	4. Papercut Kisses

Warning: OMG Bakura is impossibly out of character here I am so so so so so sorry. Swearing, violence? And other stuff. by the way i cut off before anything terrible sexual happens, so um... yeah...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh isn't mine. I am truly sorry for this.

Chapter four, Paper cut kisses

Bakura groans and sits up, rubbing his head, which is throbbing dully. He gets out of bed and looks around at the room. Faint light filters through the curtains, casting a dim glow over everything. The ex-tomb robber draws back the curtains, to be greeted with dark rain clouds. Grumbling about the crappy weather, Bakura stumbles into his own room to pull on a jumper.

Meanwhile, downstairs Ryou is finishing writing a letter. He scrawls his Yami's name on the front of an envelope and slides the letter in. He chokes as a sob sticks in his throat. He swipes away a tear that has settled on his cheek. He moistens the fastener of the envelope with his tongue. As he draws away he feels the sharp edge of the paper slice his lip. He raises a hand to the wound, seeing blood on his fingertips. A single tear rolls down his face in pain. His breath hitches in his throat as he hears Bakura stomp down the stairs, "I must leave before I see Kura, or he'll never let me go!" Ryou thinks, but his body refuses to move.

His Yami enters the room. They both stare at one another, speechless. Unfortunately for Ryou, Bakura notices the letter before he can withdraw it. "No, you mustn't read that yet!" he cries, gripping the letter tighter as Bakura's fingers wrap themselves around the other end. "It's addressed to me, I can read it when I want to!" The ex-tomb robber yells.

"Kura, please!" Ryou begs as the note slips out of his fingers. The smaller teen stands helplessly as his yami tears open the envelope, unfolding the letter. Ryou begins to turn and run but with lightning quick reflexes, Bakura grabs his wrist, preventing escape. Tears of frustration spill down the English boy's face and blood wells up at his lip, beginning to trickle down his chin as he struggles.

Bakura begins to read the letter out loud, his voice slightly mocking to begin with, "Dearest Bakura, when you read this letter, I should be long gone. I have left to live with Yami in Egypt. I know he loves me dearly, but I do not love him becuause I love you, but you will never return my love so I have decided to let you live out the rest of your life without me burdening you. I don't think that I would be able to stand living with you, and not being able to love you as I do and always will. I hope that the few times you will think of me will be of when I am happy, rather than how I was like last night. I hope you know now that I love you and I am ashamed to understand that my love will never be returned. I know I am repeating myself but I don't know how else to express my feelings. I know you will want to find me to kill me for leaving you with the responsibilities of the house but I do not care if you continue to live in it or if you want to sell it. Just be sure to burn all of my possessions, so that you do not feel sick every time you lay eyes on them. Love Ryou." Bakura stares at the letter in disbelief. He then turns to his frozen Hikari. Ryou just stares at the wall, a particular mark on the wallpaper has suddenly become very interesting.

"Ryou…?" he asks, trying to get his light to look at him. He releases the boy's arm and grabs his chin, forcing his head to face him. He gapes at the emotions swirling within his light's hazel orbs. Finally losing his resolve, he pulls the smaller teen's face closer to his own and their lips meet. Bakura tastes his hikari's saliva and blood mixed together and is hungry for more. Ryou is caught by surprise and then he feels Bakura's tongue slide into his mouth he begins to kiss back. But, wait, he was leaving, and that is what he must do. Bakura was only messing around with him, wasn't he?

Ryou turns his head sharply, smearing the blood from his lip across his cheek. Regrettably, the shorter of the two puts both hands firmly on the other's chest and shoves him sharply backwards. As Bakura backs away to try and gain balance, the backs of his knees hit the coffee table and he topples backwards, hitting his head on the wall. His eyes water in pain and misery, Ryou is leaving. "Ryou, please," he pleads.

"Don't do this to me Kura," the standing teen says, beginning to sob.

"Please Ryou, don't leave me, I need you!" Bakura cries, abandoning his masculinity, tears flowing down his cheeks. Ryou bites his lip, turns and picks up his rucksack of belongings and flees to the hall, Bakura at his heels. The door is thrown open and Ryou sprints down the street, not daring to look back at his yami, who is streaking after him. The small teen turns sharply and heads down a side street. The lights have turned on now because it is dark enough, and it is getting darker by the minute.

Bakura catches up with his light and grabs the rucksack firmly, slowing the other down to a near stop. Ryou, panicking, tugs hard and continues on his way, his things spilling onto the floor from the hole that Bakura made. The albino shrugs off the empty rucksack, leaving his last possession behind. He hears his Yami's bellowing voice close by, "Ryou, stop running this instant! I command you!" he shakes his head, tears once again falling down his face. Behind him Bakura pushes past the few people on the street, watching his hikari deftly weave around them.

He sees nothing but his hikari, his striped blue top standing out from all the drab colours surrounding him. Bakura calls out to his light again in desperation, who ignores his cries. It is Ryou who first feels the light rain tickle his bare arms. He ignores it and glances at a sign, checking that he is heading to the train station. This split second almost ruins everything for Ryou, in his eyes anyway, and he crashes into a certain spiky haired teen, Yugi. "Oh Ryou, hey! Do you know where Yami is? I'm worried about him," he says, not realizing the hurry the other teen is in.

"He didn't tell you? He's moving to Egypt with me." Ryou says hurriedly.

"What?!" Yugi cries, "He never said anything about it! When will I see him again?"

"Never. Goodbye Yugi, say farewell to the others for me" Ryou says, pushing past the shorter teen. Bakura follows, running past the distraught Yugi. Bakura wipes the tears off of his face. Never in his wildest nightmares had he imagined Ryou running away. "Stop following me Kura, please! Don't make this harder for me than it already is!"

The ring spirit gets angry and shouts back, "Harder for you? You're the one leaving the one you love!" The rain is coming down thick and fast now, and people are disappearing quickly into shops and cafes. Before long the streets are almost empty, apart from the two teens and three or four others. "Stop pretending you care Kura, this is another of your cruel mind games!" Ryou screams, turning down an alleyway.

"This is no game Ryou, whatever you may think!" The ex-tomb robber retorts. He turns down the same gap and sees his hikari's white hair disappear round yet another bend. He continues and sighs in relief that his light has come across a dead end. The trapped albino whirls around to face his yami. Tears are still rolling over his pale face. There is still remnants of his blood on his chin and cheek. Bakura takes a few steps forward. Ryou backs further away into the shadows at the end of the alley. Bakura hears Ryou gasp and slowly emerge from the shadows, a knife pressed to his throat. His hikari's eyes are wide in shock and fear. A dangerous looking man is holding the knife. He is grinning wickedly.

"Come on out boys, we got a pair of pretty girlies to play with!" he calls out in a gruff voice. In response to this, about ten other men come out of the shadows. Bakura is about to run forward to help his Hikari but is stopped when the leader hisses, "Don't move, or your pretty little friend here gets his throat cut." Bakura feels a pair of hands grab his wrists and bind them. He struggles wildly, feeling the rope dig into his flesh. "Let us go or I'll- I'll-" Bakura yells, failing to think of anything he can possibly do.

"Or you'll what? Kill us all with that cute glare of yours?" A few of the men laugh. Bakura struggles to his feet and then rams one of the men into a wall. A big burley man grabs Bakura and hits him round the face and then throws him to the floor. Bakura chokes as the breath is knocked out of him and he strains his neck trying to see what is happening to Ryou. The man lowers the blade, seeing as Ryou is making no effort to escape.

He pushes the teen into a wall and cuts off Ryou's shirt, laughing manically as Ryou tries to escape but is held back by two members of the group. A soft whimper escapes the English boy's lips as the blade slices his flesh, blood flowing down his chest. "Aww, do try to run away, it will make your suffering much more fun for us," the man whispers cruelly in his captive's ear. Ryou whimpers, "Please, let us go. What have we done to you?"

"Not to us, but your little friend, Tea, I think her name was, told us to look out for you. Apparently you hurt her feelings. She said you were a slut but I don't seem to think that. She's paying us big money though," he laughs evilly.

"That fucking bitch! Ryou, I told you never to trust that piece of shit!" Bakura screams, pulling free of the captor who had hauled him to his feet after he had fallen. He stumbles forward a few steps before falling onto his face. "You said nothing!" Ryou says, lunging past the man to kick his fallen Yami. "If you hadn't chased me neither of us would be here!" he screams.

"Well I'm sorry I never wanted you to leave!" Bakura retorts.

"Shut up both of you!" The ring-leader shouts, dragging Ryou back by the hair, he is getting impatient. The only sound to be heard is the rain rattling on the roofs and Ryou's heavy breathing as the man drags off the English boy's worn down jeans. "No! Get of me!" he cries as the man finally manages to get off the restricting item of clothing. The leader slaps Ryou round the face, silencing him. "Don't speak, don't even breathe" he sneers. The boy in his boxers stifles a sob. The man then begins to drag down Ryou's underwear, going very slowly. Ryou begins to tremble.

Bakura begins to struggle again, shouting, "Leave him, take me instead, just let him go!" The man continues removing the boxers and says, "No. The girl specifically asked me to do this kid in front of you, and then my friends can have fun with you afterwards." Most of the gang laugh and some stare at Bakura lecherously. The captor pulls Ryou's flimsy boxers out from underneath him, making the teen stumble forward.

Suddenly, the hurried footsteps of a single person are heard coming down the alleyway. "Kura-Kins, what the hell is he doing to Ryou-Buns?!" a familiar, yet uncharacteristically angry voice calls out.

"Marik!" Ryou gasps.

"Marik, what the hell are you doing here? I said not to look for me! Ill get you your fix later!" The leader shouts, glancing nervously at the lavender eyed Egyptian.

"Dude, what the fucking hell is going on here?" Marik says, taking a menacing step towards the group.

"Nothing, right guys? Come on, we better get going," then to Ryou he hisses, "Watch out kid, running around naked is gonna get you raped." He and his gang then run off into the rain, disappearing round a corner. Ryou falls to the floor, his eyes vacant. Bakura manages to pull himself free of his bonds and rush over to Ryou, sheltering him with his coat. Ryou looks up into Bakura's eyes and whispers softly, "If you want to leave me, I'll be fine, I've been though worse... I think."

"I'm not going to leave you, even if you beg me." Bakura says, holding his other half closer.

"I…I'm so..rry," Ryou manages to breathe before blacking out from the cold. Marik gathers Ryou's clothes and walks over to Bakura. The ring spirit picks up the boy and carries him bridal style back to the house, his coat wrapped around the boy, Marik in tow. The ex-tomb keeper takes out the house keys from Bakura's pocket and unlocks the door for him. The ring spirit steps over the threshold and instantly takes the unconscious boy up to his hikari's room. He puts dry clothes on the sleeping boy and lays him in the bed. Smiling fondly he leaves the room to find a serious looking Marik, which is a first in god knows how long. "Is he alright?" Marik asks, concern written across his face. Bakura shrugs and sighs. "Did you know about Yami and Ryou's plans?" he asks, pressing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. Marik coughs and looks away, guilt written on his face. "YOU KNEW?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!" The white haired teen yells furiously, causing Marik to back away.

"Well, Yami and Ryou made me swear not to tell you particularly." He mumbles, not meeting the other's furious gaze. Bakura clenches his fists. "When did they make these plans?" he asks though gritted teeth.

"A few weeks ago, when Ryou had se-" Marik begins but halts when he sees Bakura's pained expression. Bakura is about to speak when he is halted by the doorbell ringing. Both Egyptians freeze and stare at one another as a deep voice echoes up the stairs. "RyyyYYyOOoooOouuUu! Are you in there? It's YyyYaaaAAaamMmiiIiiiiI! Open up!"

"That son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill him!" Bakura whispers, beginning down the hallway to the stairs.

"Kura-kins! You'll regret it if you kill him! Stop now!" Marik shouts, hurrying after the ring spirit and pulls his arm in an attempt to stop him. The albino shakes him off and continues. Yami outside however, is unaware of the small fight upstairs and continues to call out to his 'boyfriend.' Bakura finally reaches the top of the stairs. "Kura-kins! Stop!" he cries.

"No!" Bakura shouts back, taking a step down. Suddenly a pair of hands push against his back and he is knocked over. He falls down the stairs and lands sprawled on the floor and the bottom, unconscious.

Marik jogs down the stairs as if nothing happened and answers the door, seeing a very wet Yami. The rain continues outside. "Is Ryou in?" He asks, looking in to see Bakura on the floor. "Erm… No, he isn't. Maybe he's already waiting for you at the airport. You best go check." Marik replies, easing the door shut. He turns around and sighs at the unconscious Bakura in front of him. "Praise Ra for Bakura's spirit powers, or he'd be dead." Marik says to himself. "Oh god, now I'm talking to myself. Yet another side effect of not being high." Marik says, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a shot of vodka from Bakura's private stash, Ryou would never allow alcohol in the house. Downing it in one, Marik goes to check on his friend's hikari.

The teen is lying in bed, his eyes wide open. His breathing is rapid and uneven. "You okay?" Marik asks, sitting on the end of the bed. "Where's Kura?" Ryou asks, ignoring the question, his gaze flicking over to the figure on the end of his bed. "Oh… He's… well, at the bottom of the stairs… unconscious… Yami was looking for you and Bakura-"

"Yami was here? Ohmygod! Ihavetogototheairportandgotoegyptwithhimohgodandnowbakurahates," a quick breath, "memorethaneverwhichIdonteventhinkispossible! Ohgod-ohgod-ohgod-ohgod-ohgod!" The smaller of the two leaps out of bed and begins to throw things into a bag. Marik stands up and grabs Ryou's arm. The English boy stares at the Egyptian, confused as to why he was preventing him leaving. "You know, Bakura doesn't hate you. He really doesn't want you to go-"

"Look Marik, stop. I know that Bakura put you up to this but I'm not going to fall for it! I know he hates me and that's why he hurts me. And now that I'm leaving, he doesn't want me to go because then he will be deprived of someone to shout at. So don't even bother saying that he cares for me, because I know the truth!" Ryou shouts, pulling away from Marik.

"You know the truth about what, Ryou? What is it exactly that you are so sure about?" A tense voice asks from the doorway. Bakura stands there, his face matching the storm clouds outside. "Kura! I want you to stop trying to get me to stay here! You read in the letter about my feelings for you and now you want to punish me for them!" Ryou yells, storming over to his yami. Marik stands there, shocked at Ryou's ferocity to his other half.

"Why can't you just see that I love you?!" Bakura screams, tempted to shake his hikari for not realizing it earlier. The first crack of thunder is heard during the lengthy silence that ensues after the ex-tomb robber's outburst. Bakura's eyes widen to a size that even rival his own hikari's. Marik slumps back onto the bed, Bakura has finally admitted it. Ryou is frozen, his mouth slightly agape, staring at his yami. Bakura blinks a few times and then, in slow-motion, he turns on his heel and walks out of the room and into his own room, shutting the door behind him. Marik reacts first; he jumps up and runs into Bakura's room, throwing the door open in anger. "What the fuck?! You just admitted your true feelings to Ryou, and then you just leave him! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Marik shouts at Bakura, who is lying face first on his bed, a pillow pressed to his head. "Don't shout so loud. My head hurts from when you just threw me down the stairs. You know you can be a real asshole when you're not drugged-up," Bakura groans.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Marik shouts, jumping on his friend and poking him in the face.

"Stop."

_Poke_.

"Poking."

_Poke_.

"Me."

_Poke_.

"Or."

_Poke_.

"I."

_Poke_.

"Will."

_Poke_.

"Remove."

_Poke_.

"Your."

_Poke_.

"Spine."

_Poke_.

"From."

_Poke_.

"Your."

_Poke_.

"Body."

…

…

…

_Poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-po-_

"GETTHEHELLOFFMEYOUBASTARD!!" Bakura shouts, rolling off the bed and falling flat on his face on the floor. "Well go and talk to Ryou you stuck up fucker," Marik says, glaring at the other yami. The other stares angrily back in silence. A soft whimper drifts into the room. Bakura tries to ignore it, but when a louder sob is heard Bakura turns his head sharply towards the door. Nostrils flaring, he grumbles, "Fine, I'll go. Just do one favor for me, kill Tea."

"With pleasure," Marik smirks.

Bakura raises an eyebrow, "What has she done to you?"

"Oh, well she kept sending death-threats to Malik and I when we announced that we were dating. You know, I used to think that Malik was frigid but-"

"Do you even realize that I haven't even properly kissed my hikari? Just go and drown her or something… and tell Seto that Joey wants to fuck him, that mutt's been lusting after that rich jerk for Ra knows how long, and tell Joey the same. Oh yeah, and get Tristan and Duke together, I've seen the looks they give each other when they think the other won't notice. Their idiocy is seriously pissing me off."

"Ooh, forget King of Thieves, it's Bakura, King of Love!" Marik laughs, running out of the house before his friend can get his hands on him.

An angry frown creasing his face, Bakura makes his way over to his light's room. Knocking softly on the door, Bakura enters. His hikari is in the same spot as before although now he is slumped on the floor, his eyes looking directly at him, but not seeing a thing. The boy on the floor lowers his gaze. An uncomfortable silence descends upon the room. Bakura sits down in front of his light. Ryou makes no move to try and run away, so that is a good sign. Slowly, Bakura extends his arms and places his hands on the other boy's shoulders. Ryou flinches slightly from the contact.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asks cautiously. The teen in front of him chokes back a sob and tips his head upward, his own eyes locking with his yami's. He shakes his head slightly and says, his voice barely a whisper, "No, Kura, I'm not alright." He then launches himself at the older teen, his arms wrapping around Bakura's neck and his legs enveloping the other's waist. He then begins to sob into his yami's chest, his tears soaking into the damp shirt that Bakura hadn't yet changed out of. Awkwardly, Bakura raises a hand to stroke his hikari's soft hair. The sit like that for a few minutes, before Ryou pulls his tear streaked face back to look at his dark's own.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"What for?" Bakura asks, frowning slightly.

"Well… my friends have sex all the time and Yugi lost his virginity to his own Yami, and so did Malik, and I…I…" Ryou tries to get the words out but they wont leave his mouth.

"It's alright, I don't mind not having sex," Bakura says, pushing back a few stray bangs from Ryou's face.

"But you do. I heard it in your voice when you were talking to Marik."

"Ryou, I-" Bakura begins but is cut short when Ryou places a finger on his lips.

"It's fine. But Kura, I want to, and I know you want it too," Ryou whispers, leaning forward and, removing his finger first, crushes his lips against his yami's, their eyes still locked onto one another. Ryou pushes his dark backwards onto the floor. He leans in, whispering, "Kura, I want you." Bakura nods, his mouth dry. He stands up, his light still holding on and carries him into his own room, he's bought himself a double bed a few weeks ago, though he never though he would be using it in this way. Well, with Ryou anyway.

He lays his hikari down on the plush bed and and straddles the younger teen. he then begins to place delicate kisses on his Hikari's lips, trailing down his chin and neck, where he comes to a stop at the top of Ryou's shirt. With quick and nimble fingershe unbuttons the top and pulls it off, continuing with his kisses. when he hears his Ryou whisper his name. the ring spirit pauses and looks up into his light's hazel orbs of beauty.

" Kura; it's just that…well, when I said that I was a prostitute, I was exaggerating a bit. I actually have only had sex three times, and those three times were at the beginning of my 'career.' Most of the time they just took photos. But I did have to give a few of them blowjobs-"

"Has anyone ever given you one?" Bakura asks abruptly.

"Well no but-"

"Well, it's about time you experienced it then!" Bakura says, pulling off his hikari's loose trousers. Luckily for Bakura, Ryou wasn't wearing underwear.

okay, i am not going to upload the rest of this because 1. it is sex. 2. it sucks. 3. no, just no. however , the next one is there but if you don't like the MEGA-ANGST  
then do not read. for the sake of your sanity.


	5. Unnecessary Suffering

Warning: uh… you'll see, but I don't think you'll like it.

Disclamer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter six, Unnecessary Suffering

The two sleeping teens are awoken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Groaning, Bakura checks the clock on the wall, with some difficulty because it is still dark outside. The clock reads 3:46 am. The doorbell rings again and Bakura grumbles that he'll get it. Ryou nods and yawns sleepily. Bakura gets up and pulls on a pair of boxers and drapes a dressing gown over his shoulders. He walks downstairs, realizing that the storm has passed and all is silent. Apart from the insistent ringing of the doorbell. Wrenching the door open he is greeted with the sight of an angry looking spiky-haired teen. "Hey, Y-"

Ryou is startled when the sound of a gunshot shatters the calm atmosphere. With lightning fast speed Ryou pulls on a pair of boxers and sprints to the top of the stairs, to see Bakura fall to the floor, blood spurting from his chest. "BAKURA!!!" Ryou screams, his voice piercing the silence. He catches sight of tri-coloured hair, before he kneels beside his lover. A high pitched laugh echoes around the hallway. With wide eyes, Ryou looks up to find himself staring at Yugi, the teen who he's been friends with ever since he can remember. "You stole Yami from me, so I've stolen Bakura from you!" He sneers. He lets the gun in his hand drop to the floor. He then turns on his heel and walks off into the quickly thickening mist.

"R…you," Bakura manages to whisper. His hikari's head snaps towards him, tears scattering from his cheeks. "Oh my god Bakura! Don't worry, I'll phone an ambulance!" he says, getting up and taking the phone from its cradle. He hastily dials 999 and states his needs and where he lives. He is now sobbing uncontrollably and manages to put the phone back after many attempts due to his violently shaking hands. He then collapses beside his yami, stroking his hair softly. They just stare into each others eyes, Bakura's blood flowing from his wound and soaking into the carpet.

The siren from the ambulance and a police car gets louder until they halt. The flashing lights come in though the still open doorway, partially blinding Ryou. Bakura breathes out deeply. "I'm…sor…ry," he says softly. "Kura! Don't leave me! I need you, please don't die!" Ryou cries, clutching the teen's head to his chest. "I… love… you," the dying teen says, taking in the image of his beloved hikari for the last time before shutting his eyes, a smile playing lightly on his lips. "KURA! KURA! PLEASE KURA WAKE UP!" Ryou screams, attempting to fight against the police officer who has had to hold him back. A group of paramedics enter and check on Bakura. "He's still alive," one of them announce. Ryou doesn't hear this over his screams and wails for his lover. He is taken upstairs and then is asked to put on some clothes and then they come back downstairs. The policeman then leads him outside and guides him into the police car. Ryou stops crying and stares at his bloody hands. He watches the paramedics wheel out Bakura's still body. Ryou looks away and chokes back a sob. The journey to the hospital took what seemed like hours for Ryou, although it was only ten minutes.

Sitting in the reception room, Ryou stares blankly at the floor, seeing nothing. A police man walks over to him and asks a few questions, but the albino can't hear him. All he hears is Bakura's last words. Sighing, the police man walks away. Ryou just continues staring, attempting to lock himself away in the fantasy that Bakura is alive and well, and that they grow old together and live out their lives in happiness. A smile forms on his lips. A person taps his shoulder and his smile fades as the harsh reality of it all comes crashing back.

He looks up to the person and realizes that it's a doctor. "Your friend is alive, but he's in a coma. He's unable to move or speak or do anything. Would you like to see him?" Ryou nods slowly, so his yami is alive, but what use is that when he can not do a thing? He follows the doctor through busy corridors until they stop at a dark room.

Ryou cries out when he sees his dark hooked up to all sorts of machines, wires everywhere. He walks over to the bed and places a hand on the comatose teen's own, it's freezing cold. Ryou pulls a chair from the corner to Bakura's bedside and sits down on it, his eyes glued to his lover's face. He sits like that for a few hours, waiting for a sign of life from the still teen, but none comes. Still, Ryou is determined to wait for his lover's awakening. The door opens and closes quietly behind Ryou but he doesn't turn to see who it is. A tanned hand rests of the albinos shoulder. "Hey… are you alright?" Marik asks, again in his sober mindset.

"I feel just peachy. My best friend just shot my lover and now he's in a god-damn coma. I mean, AM I MEANT TO FEEL ALRIGHT?!" Ryou shouts, turning on the older teen, his eyes shining. Marik looks down. "You know, you're not the only person in Bakura's life. We had a relationship before-"

"I don't care! I only just got him and now he's gone, you've had him for so long, I mean how the fucking hell is that fair?! He's just lying there, unable to do anything. He can't even breathe without a machine! He… He…" Ryou breaks down, his entire body shaking as he sobs. Marik paces over to his friend's hikari and envelopes him in a hug. The smaller teen continues crying into the other's shirt.

The door opens and Joey's head pokes in but is hastily withdrawn when he sees the state the two teens are in. Marik has also given in to tears now; the cruel reality of the world that he has tried to avoid over the past few months with drugs is seeping in with frightening speed. They remain like this for what seems like an eternity, before Marik pulls away and wipes the tears from his face. "I'm going to get stoned now," he says blankly, pulling open the door.

"Don't be a coward Marik." Ryou says softly, realizing Marik's intentions.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't cope with this as well as you can. If that makes me a coward, then so be it." Marik says hollowly, closing the door quietly behind him. Ryou collapses back into the chair and continues watching his yami.

People enter the room and try to get some answers, but Ryou utters not a single syllable. Each person leaves without an ounce of information. Ryou only leaves Bakura's room to go to the bathroom and to get food; Marik comes in to give him money. The Yugi-tachi (apart from Yami and Yugi) often come in to see the two albinos but Ryou acts as if they are invisible, and they have soon stopped trying to cheer him up from his spiraling depression. Then during one of Marik's brief visits, he says, "Ryou… Yugi's dead. He shot himself just after he was found guilty." Then he left, leaving Ryou feeling a mixture of anger and sadness. But mostly anger. "That fucking coward, killing himself before he could get punished. Fucking bastard. WHY MUST EVERYTHING INVOLVING ME TURN OUT LIKE SHIT?!" he screams, pulling his hair in frustration.

After about a week the same routine, Ryou feels something at the back of his mind, as if a person is whispering to him. Then it clicks. Their mind link/Ryou… Ryou… Are you there?/ Bakura's voice is distant at first but soon it is as if he was standing right next to Ryou, which he is, in a way. //KURA! Oh god! Please wake up I need you!//

/Ryou… I'm sorry but my body has passed it's time, my soul cannot return to it now. Please Ryou, you must kill my body so my soul can be set free/

//NO! I will never kill you! How can you ask that of me?!//

/Please Ryou, if you love me, you will let go/ Bakura says through their mind link, his voice beginning to get quieter. /My strength is fading Ryou, please, just let me go/

//Kura, I'm begging you, don't make me do it!//

/Please Ryou. I hope you know that I love you always and forever. I'm sorry to make you do this but I can't think of any other way/

//Bakura! You can't do this to me!//

/I love you Ryou… Goodbye/ And then he was gone.

//Kura? KURA?!// "KURA COME BACK! I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE! I DIDN'T TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! PLEASE KURA COME BACK!! Come back…please… Kura…" he finishes, falling back into his seat before bursting into a fit of tears. A few people peek in nervously to see what the noise was about but leave when they realize nothing major happened, or so they thought. Bakura's words swim through Ryou's mind, reminding him of what his yami wants.

After a few hours of attempting to contact Bakura again, Ryou gives up, realizing there is only one open option. He waits for one of the doctors to come in to check up on Bakura's state before he proposes the option he'd been dreading to say. "What would you say to shutting off his life support?" he asks quietly.

The doctor turns to him and says, " Well, he would die of course. He may wake up, you know."

Ryou shakes his head sadly and says the sentence that had been haunting him for the past few hours, "No, he will never wake up, ever." The doctor nods and leaves the room. Ryou waits in silence and then hears a series of loud footsteps approaching the room. All the Yugi-Tachi (We cant really call them that now that Yugi is dead!) burst into the room, shouting at Ryou for making the decision without their consent.

"It's what Bakura wants," Ryou says softly, squeezing his yami's hand.

"And you know that how?" Tristan asks, wrapping his arms around Duke's waist (Yay! They're together now! But in an ugly, weird sort of way…).

"He told me." The albino says, his voice barely a whisper.

"Really? And how'd he do that?" Duke asks. Ryou decides that this conversation is over and stays silent. "Ryou, Bakura may have done many bad things to you, but killing him isn't an option," Mai says.

"You know nothing! Kura and I loved each other! I don't want to do this but he asked me to and there is no way in hell that you guys are going to stop me freeing Kura's spirit so just get out now!" Ryou shouts at them all. They all leave the distraught teen before a group of doctors enter the room. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" one of the men in white coats asks. Ryou nods, begging to sob.

He twines his fingers in Bakura's own and rests his head on his yami's chest, listening to the dull thud of the comatose boy's heart. One of the doctors step forwards and presses the off switch on the life support machine. The familiar beeping and whirring halts suddenly, leaving the room in silence. One of the doctors glances up at the clock and states, "Time of death: 3:46 am, October 2nd."

Ryou hears Bakura's heart slow to a stop and leans up to place a soft kiss on his lover's forehead, and whispers, "Goodbye." He then leaves the room to be embraced by a crying Marik. "You did it. It's what he would have wanted," Marik says into the shorter boy's hair.

Ryou nods and sobs, "Yeah, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

On the day of Bakura's funeral the sun is shining happily, oblivious to the suffering Ryou is going through. As Bakura's friends are Ryou's friends, Ryou invited everyone he knew to the funeral. During the service Ryou had to hold on to Marik to stop himself collapsing. At the end, when people are invited to pay their respects to Bakura, Ryou and Marik go up first. Ryou bursts out into tears when he sees Bakura's peaceful form in the open coffin, dressed in a black suit. Ryou commits the picture to memory and etches it into his brain, so as not to forget his first love. As Ryou lies a single lily of the valley on the coffin, he whispers, "I love you and I always will, Bakura, my one and only." As Marik leads him away to the car to go to the crematorium, he realizes something:

Had Bakura refused to get the door and just let the annoyance leave, there would never have been the need for a funeral, or a court, or a witness, or a lawyer, or the hundreds of tears that Ryou shed as Bakura's life support machine was turned off. Choking back a sob, Ryou looks back to his lover's coffin, surrounded by a few mourners.

In the deep recesses of Ryou's mind, he hears Bakura's voice, softer than the breath of a mouse, whispering, thank-you.

I apologize again and again for this chapter… I didn't plan to do it… I just felt a little angsty and I wanted to upset someone… and since Ryou and Bakura were having such a nice time, I wanted to ruin it… hahahahaha…. Hmmmmm… lol I cried so much when I was writing this chapter… okay…. Gods, I need to have a good time to rethink my sanity. thank you for reading. over and out.


End file.
